Come Hither
by StarShineDC
Summary: Brain's having a bad evening, unable to create a plan. He needs some tension relief, but first has to make Pinky understand that the rules are going to be a little different, and love things are about to occur before a plan. If only Pinky would stop being denser than normal! PWP Oneshot


Shameless, shameless PWP :D

DL;DR

* * *

The Brain still hadn't come up with a plan to take over the world by nine that night and Pinky had almost started to worry until he was distracted by a most marvelous thing. He'd found the scientists' secret stash of Easter decorations. The better part of an hour was thus spent trying to lodge himself in one of the plastic eggs so he could hatch and become an Easter Bunny. He picked the lovely pastel pink egg, but it was rather difficult to pull it shut from the inside. Especially since he was trying to share it with a stale Marshmallow Peep.

After much huffing and puffing and blowing houses down, the blue-eyed mouse finally managed to secure the top of the egg over him. "We did it, Frank," he whispered excitedly to the peep. "Now when we hatch, we can bring the joy of matzah ball soup to the world." And what a joyous Easter it would be! Nevermind that Easter had been three months ago. Or would be in nine months, depending on how one looked at it.

Brain, meanwhile, had reached the peak of his frustration. The plans he'd been working on were simply torn to shreds in a few quick motions and the pieces left to float down to the counter while he sat and scowled, knees drawn up and arms folded across his chest. He simply couldn't concentrate on creating a concise new plan and all of his backup plans had felt... hollow. He didn't even particularly want to build a contraption and creating things tended to be the best part of any plan. All he wanted was...

All he wanted was a release for this pent-up frustration and he knew just who to go to for that release. He'd be breaking his own rule about love things before a plan, but with no plans in mind, surely this one time could just be an exception. There was, after all, an exception to every rule. This night would be theirs. Rubbing his hands together, this decision putting him in a much better mood, he rose and looked about.

And was soon scowling because he hadn't yet been able to locate his wayward husband. "Pinky!" he called, marching across the counter and near the Easter decorations that clearly needed to get thrown out. Of course when he wanted to... indulge, the simple-minded mouse was nowhere to be found.

Pinky's ears twitched to attention, Brain's voice floating through the plastic coating. His tail tried to wag, but he was so cramped in the space that he couldn't accomplish anything more than a weird wiggle more befitting of Brain's crookedy tail. Waiting until Brain got closer, he uncoiled his body like a spring and popped out of the egg.

"RAWR!" was his attempt at a growl, the pieces of the egg flying across the counter along with Frank the peep, and Pinky held his arms up and made claws with his fingers as he got on his tip-toes to tower over Brain.

The initial pop had given the megalomaniac a small heart attack, sending him toppling to the counter to land hard on his behind. But now that he was looking and it was only Pinky, his scowl returned full force. Any desire for love things had vanished. "Pinky! What on earth are you doing in there?"

"I hatched, Brain! Poit! Now I can be the Easter Bunny, lighting all the menorahs and bringing latkes to everyone in their stockings!" Pinky cheered, his spooky, growly face changing into a happy one. "Oh, and befriending all the marshmallow chicks of the world. Helping them to live in peace with the gummy worms and gummy bears. Bouncing here and there and everywhere." He pressed his palms together and nodded sagely, then noticed that Brain was scowling and sitting down. "Whatcha doing down there, Brain?"

"Contemplating your autopsy," he muttered and rose, brushing himself off. "You can't be an Easter Bunny anyway, Pinky. Not only are you a mouse, rabbits do not _hatch_. They're born live." Not to mention the ridiculous holiday hodgepodge he'd come up with.

"Hmm... well, then does that mean the people on the east coast see it at eight, while the west coast people have to watch at five?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Doesn't my head hurt enough without your inanity?" the megalomaniac grumbled, reaching up to rub at his temples.

Pinky blinked curiously, then reached over to massage his head for him. "Sorry, Brain. _Troz._ Didn't mean to give you an achy-breaky-head." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, because kisses made everything better.

"You didn't, Pinky. It was tonight's plan." He let his hands fall away, giving Pinky full reign. Massaging a headache away was a good start. He looked up, suddenly rather uncomfortable with what he wanted and unable to properly express it.

Pinky's lips ended up on the tip of Brain's nose when he looked up, though it didn't faze him. "Hi!" He smiled, giving his nose a proper kiss. "What is tonight's plan, Brain? Does it have to do with weasels and party snacks? Like chips and dip?"

"Tonight's plan is... unfinished." The megalomaniac scowled, crossing his arms. "I took a break to locate you."

Tilting his head to the side, he hummed curiously. "Oh? Poit. Wuh... what do you need me for, Brain?" Usually Brain liked his planning time to be solitaire and alone. Though what cards had to do with plan thingies was beyond him.

"Well... I just..." He averted his gaze a moment, glanced back soon enough and leaned forward to press their noses together. "I was just looking for you."

A bright smile lit up his face. "Well, you found me! _Zort._" He rubbed back, surprised at how affectionate his husband was being. Normally any and all kisses, cuddles, and love things happened after the plan thingy for the night blew up in their faces. Not that he was complaining, he loved all of those things and would soak up any attention freely given. "Anything else? I should really find Frank before he gets scared. He doesn't like chemicals, they remind him of the factory he was made in and had all his artificial flavorings injected into him."

Brain stared at him, ears going flat. "Frank?" Was it a button or a piece of candy? Perhaps a packing peanut.

Pinky nodded enthusiastically. "Frank. Frank the Peep. _Narf._ He's gonna help me find the Great Pumpkin so we can save Easter from the Tooth Fairy."

"Wonderful," Brain grumbled, scrubbing his face over his hands. It wasn't often that Pinky didn't understand his subtle nudges, and since he didn't understand now it left the smaller mouse floundering with no real way to explain without mortifying himself.

Had he done something wrong? Pinky wondered as he watched his husband. He glanced around, all around to make sure he didn't miss anything. Nope. Nothing looked botched or broken. Maybe Brain was just cranky because he still didn't have his plan thingy. "Oh, cheer up, Brain! I'm sure you'll think of a real smarty-smart plan soon!" Suddenly, it came to him. Oh, how had he not seen this before? He knew exactly what to do! "I know what you need, Brain," he assured him, petting his head.

He glanced up, resisting the urge to fidget. "Do you?"

Pinky tweaked his ear, smiling coyly. "Oh, yes. Poit. It was silly of me not to see it earlier, love." He stepped away to sift through the Easter things and pulled out a bag of jelly beans. "I saved your favorite flavors just for you! You can eat them while you read a nice, relaxing book and listen to music! You like that!" He handed him the bag, with only a select few flavors in it. The pink ones had all been eaten, as had the green.

Brain scowled at the bag of candy that had been thrust at him. It was a fairly sweet gesture because, yes, the flavors he detested had been eaten, but it wasn't at all what he needed. He couldn't keep from fidgeting, nor could he lift his gaze. "Thank you, Pinky."

"You're very welcome!" he chirped, patting him on the head. "Only the best for my love." Humming to himself, he got on his tip-toes and twirled away in the direction Frank had flown. Maybe if he found him fast enough, he'd have time to practice his dance routine for "So Everyone Says You Can Dance But You Really Can't".

Brain just carried the bag of jelly beans back to where the pieces of his torn plan still laid scattered. He dropped the bag, pacing with a scowl for several minutes. Alright, clearly the subtle approach hadn't worked. He needed to try something else, but all the things that popped into his head were too forward or mortifying. With Pinky not responding the way Brain had expected, it made him wonder if maybe his husband just... wasn't in the mood. But that had never happened before. So he just needed to be clearer.

With a small nod, he made his way back to Pinky and watched him dance with a stale peep for a moment before clearing his throat to catch his attention.

Frank was certainly very light on his feet, a fabulous dance partner! Though Pinky gave a startled squeak when he heard Brain come up behind him, tossing the chick into the air in his surprise. "Oh! Poit! Hi, Brain," he breathed out a sigh, placing his hand to heart. "Frank and I were just practicing, don't worry. It wasn't serious, in-love dancing. I'm only in serious love with you." He held his arms out to him, well aware of his husband's tendency to get jealous, though it didn't always happen with things that couldn't move on their own. But better to be safe than sorry.

Brain frowned. He hadn't thought it was anything but him dancing with stale candy, but now that Pinky had said something his mind was trying to twist things. This was the problem when his plans weren't gelling. He just wanted to lash out. But he didn't really want to snap at Pinky, he wanted to touch him. "Why were you dancing at all?"

"I want to try out for 'So Everyone Says You Can Dance But You Really Can't' someday," he chirped, striking a third position pose. "I'm going for a traditional ballet mixed with jazz and some experimental modern dance tossed in. Oh, and the tango. _Narf!_ Everyone loves the tango!" He swished his hips experimentally to emphasize. "Frank is very supportive, he volunteered to be my practice buddy."

Brain glanced at the swishing hips, his frustration rapidly becoming that of a sexual variety. He wanted Pinky. "The difference between you and most of the contestants on that show is that you are a very capable dancer, Pinky." He made his way closer to his husband, stopping nearby because he couldn't quite figure out how to deal with this. It was difficult for him to break routine anyway, the needy frustration just making it worse.

"Why, thank you, Brain." Pinky curtsied, giggling to himself. "Have you thought of a plan thingy for tonight yet?" He clasped his hands together in front of him and looked at him expectantly.

"Well... no." And he wasn't going to be able to until he got what he wanted. Brain made himself close the rest of the distance, bobbing up to give his husband a small kiss. "I can't quite concentrate."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. Am I being too loud again? I'll turn down the music." Even though there wasn't any music playing.

"No, Pinky, it doesn't have anything to do with you." It had everything to do with him, but he still didn't seem to be getting it. If Pinky could read consistently, he would be tempted to create a sign that said "Love things now" and just hold it over his head until his husband took notice. He wanted to touch, their current proximity allowing Brain to breathe in his lover's scent and only fuel his desire.

Pinky bit his lip and crossed his arms as he stared thoughtfully at Brain. "Well, is there anything I can do to help you concentrate? _Zort._"

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps you and I could... ah..." He gave a meaningless little gesture with one hand, too embarrassed to say it aloud. He still wasn't understanding. Perhaps he really wasn't in the mood.

Blue eyes blinked uncomprehendingly. He mimicked the gesture to see if that would help him understand. "You want tooooooo..." he dragged the word out to buy time. "Make balloon animals out of bendy straws?" he guessed. Why was Brain being so cryptic?

"Pinky, why on earth would I want to do that?" He scrubbed his hands over his face. Pinky usually understood. Why wouldn't he just understand now?

"Well, I don't know, Brain! I don't know what you want to do!" Pinky threw his arms up in the air. He didn't like that Brain kept doing that, it made him feel like he'd messed up even though he clearly hadn't. Maybe his face was just itchy. "You usually tell me. _Narf._ Why won't you tell me now?"

"Because you usually _know_ when I want to..." He gestured again. "With you."

"When have we ever," Pinky copied him once more, a confused expression on his face, "done that? Troz."

"Oh, for..." He grabbed Pinky's shoulders, jerking him down and fusing their lips together. "I can't think of a plan because all I can think about is engaging in love things. Lots of them," he clarified and nipped his lower lip. "Do you understand _now_?"

Pinky's eyes were wide, his mind taking some time to process this, but his body was already willing. His lips parted for Brain and he wrapped his arms around him. "I think so, Brain..." he kissed back, lapping at Brain's mouth. "But you might have to show me. I am rather slow, after all."

"Today even more than normal," he grumbled, breaking away. The three-in-one oil was in their cage and they were going to need it. He looked over his shoulder, a single brow lifted in a very clear come-hither look. "Come, Pinky," he purred.

His gut throbbed with desire, and Pinky followed as if hypnotized, enamored by this change in their routine. "Right, Brain," he murmured, closing his dropped jaw with a swallow.

It was rather empowering to have Pinky look at him like that, the hard ball of frustrated lust in his gut beginning to loosen and warm the rest of his body. Making sure to put more swish in his hips than normal, the megalomaniac led the way to their cage, looking back now and again to make sure that his husband was still following... as well as just to give him the opportunity to look at him. He was so very beautiful. Brain dragged his teeth across his lower lip once they'd reached the cage, leaning back against the bars and examining his lover's body with dark heated eyes. "You're gorgeous," he purred.

Pinky shivered, crossing his legs as he swayed from side to side. His own half-lidded gaze roved over his husband. He could always appreciate looking at Brain, his adorably chubby hubby, but now it was desire that sparked inside him. Though a part of him couldn't quite wrap his mind around this.

Every time he tried to initiate love things before trying to take over the world, he was turned away. What if Brain changed his mind? He looked so willing though, so delicious leaning against the bars. He just wanted to touch and taste all of him. Perhaps it couldn't hurt to rile him up to ensure that he wouldn't decide to take over the world tonight instead. Or he could always take over his world.

Sashaying up to him, curling his fingers around the bars of their cage, Pinky dipped his head down for a slow, deep kiss. His tongue teased his lips while his tail wound around Brain's waist.

Wanting whatever Pinky was willing to give, Brain moaned, parting his lips and allowing his tongue access. He lapped at the warm, wet muscle to encourage it further and just to taste. His hands lifted, fingers curling into his lover's pelt to keep him close. He was so ready to touch and be touched right back, was greedy for it.

He eagerly explored his mouth, tangling their tongues together in their own tango. Their chests pressed together, Pinky rubbed against him and slipped his leg between Brain's. "What are we gonna do tonight, Brain?" he breathed against his lips, batting his lashes as he gazed into his husband's dark eyes.

The megalomaniac rubbed against his leg, his length already beginning to break free from the pouch. "The same thing we do every night, Pinky." He nibbled his husband's lower lip, tugging at it almost playfully. "Just a bit earlier than normal."

"Naaaaaaarf," Pinky purred, shifting his leg against the hardening arousal. His own throbbed in response, the pouch parting for it. He nipped back at Brain's lips before pushing away, putting some space between them. His tail brushed against his husband's length as he wiggled his hips, dancing his way over to the bed. "You'll have to catch me first."

Letting out a soft whimper, Brain had to give himself a moment as his legs had turned to jello at the teasing brush. But Pinky's teasing had him darting after his husband, tackling him to the bed. He pinned him, nipping and licking between his shoulder-blades. "I don't think you quite understand who's in charge of this situation," he growled, rocking his hips to rub his arousal over the small of Pinky's back.

A half-moan, half-giggle escaped him as he arched his back. "David Tennant?" he hazarded a guess, his arousal flaring. Brain's growl went right to his groin, making his entire body tingle with anticipation. Oh, he liked when Brain got bossy in bed. He squirmed against the sheets, his tail lifted up to curl against his husband's side.

"Oh, guess again, Pinky. And if you're incorrect, I may just change my mind and make you wait through an entire plan." Brain slid down, taking his mouth on a journey over his not often explored back. One of his hands cupped his hip while the other went to his tail, stroking and massaging the appendage.

"_Zort!_" He spread and closed his legs repetitively, as if making a snow angel, tail undulating and twitching in Brain's palm. "But this was your idea," he groaned, pushing his stomach into the bed as his back bent under his mouth. "Oh, that makes you in charge then, doesn't it? Poit."

While he did enjoy testing Brain's limits, a part of him was still unsure if he would actually go through with his threat. Even if it had been Brain's idea first, Pinky was too invested to stop now. It would be completely unfair.

"Yes," he growled, eyes dark and greedy. He settled between his lover's legs, keeping them spread, and licked at the small of his back. He kept the long, mobile tail out of the way with long strokes. "Excellent, Pinky. And since I'm in charge, you're just going to lie there and let me touch you in the ways I like." He licked his thumb and pressed it against the pucker beneath Pinky's tail, rubbing carefully. "Aren't you?" he purred, his own tail giving a small, disjointed wiggle.

With a sharp intake of air, Pinky nodded dazedly. His thighs quivered and his tail spazzed, but remained rigid, out of the way and pushed into Brain's grip. Oh, his tummy twisted deliciously at the sensations and the tone, but then he realized what he'd said. Pinky craned his head back to look at Brain, his cheeks already warming and eyes attempting to retain their focus. "Don't I get to touch you too? _Troz._"

"Of course, dear. Just don't forget that I'm in charge. And I want to touch you," his thumb pushed a little firmer, "everywhere." Brain looked up, tongue slipping out to slowly lick up the side of Pinky's tail. He was so beautiful like that, color in his cheeks, those incredibly blue eyes dazed. "Understand?"

Choking on another gasp, he pushed his arms up to lift his upper half and better see his husband. Blue gaze following the path of his tongue while his back bowed. "_Narf._ Right, Brain," he managed, licking his lips and spreading his legs further. The pucker twitched, ready to give under the pressure.

Brain could feel it, but decided to tease a bit longer. He didn't want this to be over quickly, after all. He wanted to enjoy himself, so just moved his thumb in a circle. His mouth closed over a part of Pinky's tail, sucking and nipping until he was satisfied with the mark left behind on the rigid appendage. His mouth slid back down, ruffling the fur of his lover's back as he mouthed his way to his hip, tongue tussling the fur and dipping in to get to the skin beneath. "You taste so good," he purred, one of his hands sliding down one of his thighs.

"Egad, Brain," he moaned, gently rocking his hips against the sheets. His leg moved closer to Brain, the tingles in his thigh spreading down to his toes and up to his stomach. He always knew how to touch him, with his hands and tongue. His arms threatened to give out, but his locked his elbows and tipped his head back further, panting. "You taste me so, so, so good too." The damp, warm mouth made his skin tickle in a not-quite-tickly way.

The moan had his arousal giving a throb. Brain shifted, rubbing the shaft against the inside of Pinky's thigh and letting it brush against his lover's arousal in the process. He had to rise up to his knees to manage it properly, though, so Brain's tongue slid up along his spine. His thumb left his entrance entirely so his hand could cup Pinky's pouch and knead it, a finger dipping inside.

"Ahh...!" Pinky's back bent more, his ear brushing against Brain's as his head lolled to the side. "Brain," he whimpered, bending his knees to lift up enough to roll back towards Brain's hand and length. His world spun before his eyes so quickly he needed to close them, lest he become too dizzy. He rocked his thigh against his husband's erection, it's heat and weight too tempting to ignore.

"Pinky," he moaned, and only avoided the urge to rut mindlessly by breaking the contact and sliding down. He replaced his length with his lips, pressing heated, damp kisses to his inner thigh, tongue flicking teasingly over the pink shaft. His scent was so heavy here, so wonderfully intoxicating. "Mm... So beautiful," he said, voice a low rumble, fingers caressing his outer thigh.

He lowered his head to rest his cheek against the blanket, his upper half trading with his lower half. His hips raised to offer Brain better access, his length pulsing as his heart rate increased. Thump-thump, thump-thump, all a-twitter. Only Brain could make music in his heart. Soft, needy sounds spilled from his lips. "Oh, Brain... please... poit."

"Please what, Pinky? You'll have to be far more," his tongue trailed up the length of his shaft, "coherent if you want me to understand." He wanted Pinky on his back now so he could suckle on that dripping length properly. He licked his lips, a hand coming up to tease the leaking head.

Pushing his hips up and fisting his hands in the sheets, he panted heavily. "Please, m-" he thrust forward into his hand and back into his mouth, wringing a whine from his throat. "More... more, Brain. Naaaaaaaarf..." Pinky rubbed his face into the fabric, astounded at how quickly the touches could get him craving all of Brain. All of his heat and scent and love. Love most importantly.

"More what, Pinky?" Leaning back, Brain cupped his husband's hips and tugged a little to signal him to roll over. "I'll gladly give you what you want if you explain." As long as it coincided with what he wanted to do, at any rate.

Pinky rolled onto his back obediently, planting his feet to lift his hips. He didn't know what he wanted more of. His length ached and dripped for attention, while his entrance still twitched, sensitive from being toyed with earlier. And his lips burned for a kiss. Oh, what did he want first?

"I... I, Brain, I can't," he hiccupped, reaching to run his hands over Brain's side. Words were so awfully hard to find, even when he wasn't battling a pleasure-fogged mind. Rolling his hips once and spreading his legs, his lips parted to release a few desperate squeaks, his glossy blue eyes locked on his husband's

The sounds had Brain's ears perking and a groan escaping. "I'll just guess then," he managed, tone husky and full of need. He crawled up, pressing their groins together and rutting eagerly while pressing their lips together to swallow more of Pinky's squeaky noises.

His arms wound around Brain's shoulders, keeping him close as he grinded their lengths against one another and keened into the kiss. Oh, he was lucky his lover was so smart, he was able to tell what his squeaky love songs meant. His head was so light and floaty, so was his tummy and his tail, as he lost himself in the kiss, nipping at Brain's lips. "S-such a good guesser," he breathed, praising him.

"Of course." His husband felt so good beneath him, arching and rubbing. He was so warm and soft and far too beautiful to put into words at that moment. So Brain pressed their noses together and squeaked back at him to convey it. He slid his hands down to his hips, caressing firmly.

"Oh, Brain... you too. Troz," he panted, nibbling on his lower lip. Pinky dragged his fingers through Brain's fur, going up and down his back several times before gripping his tail with one hand and massaging his thigh with the other. He stroked the bends, wanting to make the appendage wiggle and twitch, while his hips tried to thrust faster despite Brain's grip.

The squeak that came out next was entirely unbidden, a senseless reaction to the hand on his tail. A low moan accompanying the sound, he rocked back into the touch before realizing that his control was rapidly slipping. He licked Pinky's lips before rolling away entirely to get the oil from the side of their bed.

Pinky whined and scrubbed at his face, surprised at how hot his cheeks felt. He brought his legs together and turned onto his side to watch Brain. His tail thumped against the bed as he called out for him in needy squeaks. A part of him knew he had to get the oil, that was important, but mostly he just liked seeing what the sounds did to his husband. And wanted him back beside him as soon as possible.

Brain looked back at him, eyes dark and half-lidded. His tail had lifted, ears falling, and he almost would've looked submissive if not for the possessive little growl that escaped. He snatched up the oil and brought it back to his partner, rolling him onto his back and nuzzling his reddened cheeks. "All mine," he purred.

"_Narf!_" Pinky agreed wholeheartedly, nuzzling back. He lapped at Brain's lips, his chin, down to his neck. Oh, he loved belonging to Brain and having the reverse be true as well. The growlies did something to his tummy that was so much more than butterflies; it was hot and excited and prickled through his skin. Spreading his legs, exposing both length and entrance to his husband, he rubbed against him. "Oh, yes, Brain. You can have all of me, I want to be yours," he cooed, running his fingers over Brain's ears.

Reaching down, Brain rubbed his thumb against his entrance again. His ears twitched, perking up against the touch. "You're always mine." Loving the things the growls seemed to do to his lover, he straddled him and nipped at his neck while his throat rumbled with the low noise. He started sliding down, pressing more growly, nipping kisses to his body as he went.

His head fell back and he moaned as his ears perked up. He could hear and feel the sounds with each kiss, making him writhe beneath him. "Brain, show me. Oh, please, please." Pinky shivered as his eyes darkened, following Brain's movements as he raked his fingers all over his back, ruffling the fur. "Show me I'm yours."

Brain settled himself between Pinky's legs, rubbing his nose against his inner thigh. Oh, he smelled so good and it was such a strong, heady scent here. He gave a small shiver, well-aware that he was the only person to know that. He was the only one to know the sounds of Pinky's squeaking mating calls. With a possessive sound, wanting to hear more of those, Brain licked along his length before taking the head into his mouth and sucking heatedly. His finger was coated liberally with oil before being rubbed against the quivering entrance.

Pinky's thighs trembled as he tried not to thrust into his husband's hot mouth, longing to be engulfed completely. His tail twisted in on itself as he pushed back on the finger teasing him, hoping to get it to slip inside, the pucker ready to give way. His squeaks tumbled out instinctively, pleading and pitched high.

"Don't rush me, Pinky," he ordered, voice low and a little teasing. But those sounds were perfect, so he pressed his finger within and groaned as heat surrounded the digit. His own length throbbed and he had to tell himself to be patient as he took Pinky's back into his mouth on a possessive growl. All his. _Yes_.

"But Brain, you're so slow-ohhh..." His whine broke off into a choked squeak. "_Poit._" Oh, it was so good. His muscles clenched and unclenched around the intrusion and he arched his back, dragging his fingers down his own chest. Shaft pulsing, more soft, high noises poured from his lips.

A second finger was added quickly, partly as punishment for the slow comment but more because he just needed to hurry this along so he could bury himself within the tight, hot cavern. His ears perked, seeking more sounds, not wanting to miss a thing. He was so wonderfully needy. His growls slipped into purrs as he worked his fingers and bobbed his head, tongue pressing and rubbing against his length.

"Brain...!" He hadn't expected the second finger to come so fast, sending sparks off in his head. He hadn't thought he could be made to need more, but he did. Fisting his hands in the sheets, he bit down on his lip, trying to hold back the sounds in an attempt to punish back. But it was so hard with that wonderfully wet mouth all around him, purring and licking.

He could hear the attempts, so sucked harder, hallowing his cheeks as he slid his head lower to take Pinky as deep as he could. He wanted to get lower, get closer to that heady scent, but was too wary to try. His fingers slid nearly all the way out before pumping back in, thrusting into him again and again to stretch him and seek out a place that would guarantee those beautifully mindless sounds.

Pinky was panting and squeaking quietly again soon enough, every inch of his body buzzing with pleasure. Then Brain found it and made all the bright colors burst before his eyes. A loud, garbled cry escaped easily as he moved jerkily, trying to get him to hit it again. "Brain, oh, Brain," he babbled incoherently.

Brain lifted his head, releasing his length with a _pop_, and panting against it as he guided his fingers back against that all too sensitive bundle. He wanted to see his face, watch those delicious sounds escape, and revel in the knowledge that they were all for him. "Pinky." He growled the name, soft and possessive.

Blue eyes fluttered open and closed as he squirmed through the intense sensations. His body was hot all over, Brain's touch only heightening the heat. Blood rushed in his ears as his face flooded with color, he couldn't even hear the raw, needy noises he was making while he rocked against Brain's hand.

The noises, the look of him - it was too much. With a small, needy sound, Brain removed his fingers and gave his length a final lick before crawling up, positioning himself at Pinky's entrance. But he made himself wait, hovering over him while he slicked his shaft and sought out that gorgeous blue gaze. He rocked into his own palm, unable to help himself, and pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to his neck and chest.

Pinky's hands immediately sought out his husband, fingers gripping and curling in his fur. "Brain," he moaned, tipping his head down to rub his nose along Brain's brow to try and bring him up for a kiss. "Brain, I love you. _Narf._" He wanted him inside, felt so empty without him. He bent his legs and wrapped them around him to pull him closer. "You're so pretty, Brain," he squeaked out as his dazed gaze roved over him, lingering on his shaft before trailing up to his eyes.

"Oh, so are you," he moaned and released himself because the promise of Pinky's encompassing heat was a million times more tantalizing than his own hand. He pressed in, pressing their noses together and then their lips as he slid deeper. His groan came out as a needy, warbling squeak. It was so hot around him and he could feel Pinky's muscles clenching, pulling him even further within. He released more desperate sounds, the sensations overwhelming his mind.

His ears twitched, alert and eager for Brain's squeaky love songs. Swallowing each intoxicating sound, Pinky fed back his own. His head spun as his body gave way to Brain, letting him fill him completely and intimately and perfectly. He slowly rolled his hips, whimpering softly, to let him know he could move. Needed him to move.

Brain couldn't have helped moving even without the encouragement, his hips immediately reaching a hard, fast pace. He didn't want to give Pinky time to even form a coherent thought, form an actual word, or even breathe properly. He just wanted those sounds and those sensations. Grasping Pinky's shoulders, the megalomaniac barely heard his own mating calls grow in volume. His control had slipped entirely and he didn't bother wasting the energy to grab it back. It was about pleasure now; mutual, mindless pleasure.

The pace caught him off-guard, wringing sharp, high squeaks from him. Pinky tossed his head back, shaking it from side to side as he tried to catch up to the rhythm, completely overwhelmed by it. It was so fast, fast and hard and deep. His raked along Brain's back, desperate for something to grip, to keep him from losing himself entirely in the pleasure. But he was slipping and he couldn't quite bring himself to care. Not when it felt so good, so hot. His lover's name caught in his throat along with his breath, his open mouth only allowing the most primal of sounds passage.

Answering squeaks flowed from Brain, his ears falling simply because holding them up was proving to be entirely too much effort. His hands snaked down, one gripping a hip to lift his husband up, the other going to his slick length, the fingers curling around the shaft and wasting no time in pumping. The new angle made him whimper, letting him drive deeper and drag across that deliciously sensitive place within. He was so hot everywhere, so close already.

Bright lights popped behind his closed eyelids, his body curving into Brain's. His length throbbed so hard he felt it in his ears and his toes. Pinky writhed helplessly, torn between creating more friction around his weeping arousal or driving Brain deeper and harder inside him. It was all so wonderful, he'd never been carried to his peak so quickly before. His squeaks got louder, breaking more often, but still rising in volume. He latched onto Brain's tail with one hand, mimicking the pumping motions on his length while the other buried his fingers in the fur at the nape of Brain's neck.

Brain made a garbled little noise, breaking rhythm for a moment when his tail was touched. He had no idea how he was keeping himself from the edge, but that had nearly succeeded in making him tumble. But he wasn't going to last much longer, needed to feel Pinky peaking first. He loved him so much, his beautiful husband. He managed to open his eyes, his next squeaky love song conveying all of that and so much more. The megalomaniac gave permission, somehow demanding it at the same time. _Come, Pinky_. Though he'd lost his ability to speak entirely, every inch of him working on instinct.

Pinky forced his tearful, blue eyes open and squeaked back, his body tensing. Release crashed down on him so fast he squealed, coming hard against both their bellies as his back formed a perfect arc. He shook as the fire spilled out of him, so far gone, only dimly aware of the sensations in and around him.

He came with him, choking back the wail because Pinky's sounds were so much better, and he didn't want to miss one. He thrusted both hips and hand, whimpering softly as those muscles clenched so tightly around his length. Oh, Pinky, oh... He pressed their noses together, stilling only when he and Pinky were both thoroughly emptied.

Collapsing against the bed, Pinky rubbed his nose against Brain's dazedly as they trembled together. His chest heaved, air suddenly becoming a necessity. Words and thoughts joined it, the first that came to mind and his lips left him as a hoarse sigh. "Brain..."

"Yes," he breathed, his hands coming up to curl into Pinky's chest. He usually took more care to avoid touching him with his hand when it became sticky, but that didn't even cross his mind. Breathing was more important, as was just staying as close as possible to his wonderful lover. "Pinky."

His lips lazily moved over Brain's, full of adoration, of love. His heart was still pittery-pattery in the way only his lover could make it and he kept his arms and legs wrapped tight around him, holding him close and completely. Oh, they needed to do love things before plans more often. That had been glorious.

Brain responded languidly, sighing into the kiss and lifting his clean hand up to Pinky's face. "So beautiful," he whispered, eyes only partially open. They didn't need to be opened fully for him to know; he was always beautiful and always his. His crooked tail gave a very small twitch, as he was pleased with the thought.

"You too," he murmured, nuzzling the hand at his cheek. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel Brain's half-lidded gaze on him and couldn't resist blinking his heavy lashes open to gaze back. "Naaaaaarf," he purred, stroking his back. "And brilliant. Egad, Brain, you sure showed me. And then some."

"That was the intention," he murmured. Though, no, the intention had been him needing a release so he could come up with a plan. But the other one was better since a plan was out of the question. Now that he had his head on straight (if a little battered and slow after that) he knew it was far too late to implement a proper one. He stretched a little, breath catching on a little moan as he felt himself move within his husband still. That had been... an excellent way to release and a little bit of smugness worked its way into his expression. He'd managed to get Pinky going even faster than he normally could.

Pinky hummed happily, hips shifting. He paid the stickiness no mind, pleased just to feel the softening length still filling him. The two of them couldn't get any closer than this, the thought making his heart swell and he kissed his jaw softly, smiling at his husband's expression. He looked happy too. "I love you, Brain."

He pressed a soft kiss just between those blue eyes. "I love you too," he purred, relaxing fully against his husband. The idea of pulling out crossed his mind, but was rejected almost before it could fully form. Far too much effort just to disrupt what was a very pleasant, warm feeling. "My gorgeous husband."

Giggling, he tweaked one of his ears. "My fetching, super smarty husband. _Zort_." Egad, they were a perfect couple. "You make me feel better than anything that could ever make me feel good but doesn't because it's not you." He paused, blinking as his brain scrambled the sentence several times to figure out how to say what he was trying to say. But it hurt his head, so he settled for squeaking softly and rubbing their noses together. "You always astound me, Brain."

The sounds had Brain shivering a bit and trying to somehow get closer to his partner. He'd understood Pinky's meaning thanks to so much time dealing with him, but the squeaks got the point across in a way that went straight to his usually repressed instincts. He couldn't help but squeak back, echoing the sentiment. Pinky always made him feel things no one else possibly could.

"Poit." His tail attempted to wag while caught under him and he beamed up at him, his heart skipping a beat. Oh, he really did love him so, so much. Brushing their lips together, Pinky hugged him tightly. "If you ever can't think of a plan thingy again," he giggled against his mouth, "I'll gladly help you." More than gladly.

With a small smirk, Brain nibbled his lips fondly. "I'll be sure to remember that for next time, my dear." Finally, he lifted his hips to pull out. There were other desires on his mind now, namely reversing their positions so he could be entirely surrounded by his lover. "Perhaps we'll even manage to leave to enact a plan next time."

"Or we could stay." Pinky pouted when he pulled out, lowering his legs from around him, but the smile came back when he realized what Brain wanted and happily rolled over to envelope him entirely. He rubbed against him, laughing when their sticky bellies came into contact. "Even our tummies want us to stay stuck together forever!"

Nose scrunching, Brain just curled up and ignored the sticky sensation as well as he could. He didn't want to travel all the way to the bath, not when their scents were mingled so well and his warm husband was surrounding him. With a quiet sigh, the megalomaniac nuzzled him fondly and smirked as he caught sight of the red mark on Pinky's tail. That was going to be there a while. Well, a while considering their rapid healing times. "While not physically, you and I _will_ be together forever. I want absolutely no one else."

"Then you shall have absolutely no one else!" Pinky declared, placing an enthusiastic kiss on his lover's lips. "_Narf!_ You're all mine!" One didn't even have to go by their scents to know they were mated, just being near one another led Pinky to believe they were going to belong to each other for always. "There's nobody else I would want to have all of me either." He licked his ear fondly.

"No one else will have the chance." Brain's ear twitched, perking against the attentions. His arms wound around his counterpart, holding him close, and rubbed his nose beneath Pinky's chin. "I intend to keep you."

Pinky purred, tail wagging excitedly. "Oh, that sounds lovely. Keep me in your heart with a special little key. And growl if people try to take it." He attempted to mimic the sound he found to be so dear to him, then giggled to himself against Brain's neck. "Grrrr! Poit."

His husband had quite possible made the most adorable sound Brain had ever heard. With a soft purring noise, he kissed Pinky's cheek. "You are incredibly precious," he cooed. "No one will ever take you away from me."

Smiling brightly at him, he lowered his voice for a softer, "grrrr." He loved that he could cover all of Brain and keep him safe and his, too. If anyone tried to snatch him, he could hide him. "Or you from me, if they know what's good for them," he told him firmly, snuggling against him, feeling the purrs rumble against his chest. "You're my most special person. No, troz. My most special everything."

The sweet, simple words only affected Brain as much as they did because he knew Pinky meant it. His soft little adorable growl that wouldn't frighten a dust bunny was proof enough of the heart that resided within his husband's chest. Brain pressed an ear just over that heart to listen to its soothing beats and gave his lover a tight hug. "You're mine too, Pinky. You're my special everything."

"Even though I'm not the world?" he asked, stroking Brain's side. The world was very special and very important, and it went without saying that Pinky knew where he stood in relationship to that special, important thing. Or he thought he knew.

Brain frowned, lifting a hand to Pinky's cheek and caressing gently. He knew why Pinky had doubts; this pre-plan love thing had certainly never occurred before and usually he wouldn't even let Pinky kiss him while he was in the midst of his plans. But the megalomaniac knew that there was one thing he placed above the globe he obsessed over, and it was holding him. "You're not _the_ world, but you're _my_ world. If I had to choose," and he had, "I would choose you."

"Naaaaaaaaarf." Big blue eyes blinked at him in awe at the admission. He'd been chosen once before, under the guise of food pellets, but wasn't usually told outright of his importance. Even when Brain (finally!) agreed that they were married. "Oh, Brain. You're my whole world, too. Shining, shimmering, splendid," he cooed, rubbing his cheek against his hand before kissing him softly.

He recognized the song lyrics from one of the ridiculous animated films Pinky liked to watch, but let it go. He only kissed back, keeping it gentle even as he deepened it. "I love you, Pinky," he whispered, the words slipping out without a thought.

Oh, he'd said it first! Pinky smiled brightly against his lips. "Oh, I love you too, Brain!" He peppered smaller kisses on his cheeks, his chin, his eye, his nose, and several more on his lips again. "So, so, so, so, so, so much!"

Brain smiled slightly, though the realization of saying the words had pinkened his cheeks. They didn't come easily to him normally, but he supposed exceptions were natural things. And he did love his husband, or they wouldn't be married in the first place. "I know you do, Pinky." He rubbed their noses together. "And it means more to me than I can say."

"You can just say 'narf'," Pinky suggested, nuzzling him. "Or," he squeaked, giggling as his tail wagged. "But it doesn't really matter how you say it. 'Cause I can feel it in here." He patted his chest, right over his heart.

"Pinky, only you can do that and not look ridiculous." He stroked his hand down Pinky's back slowly, gliding it back up. He brought their lips together warmly, humming into the kiss, and released a small squeak. Sometimes, it paid to have this instinctive language in reserve. So much could be said with a single sound.

He swallowed it down to keep it forever, if only in memory. "Good, 'cause I wasn't trying to be ridiculous." Pinky arched into the touch and sighed. Cuddling after love things was always the best. Even with the sticky. They could always bathe in the morning, because moving was not an option when he was so happy and warm and comfy-cozy-cuddly with his chubby-chub-hubby. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, petting his lover's side.

On the same page as his husband, which was yet another rare occurrence for the two of them, Brain sighed against his lips. "We'll bathe in the morning before the scientists come in." Which meant a strong potential for more love things, something the megalomaniac didn't mind in the slightest. Touching Pinky was worth waking up a little early.

"Poit." Pinky's eyes opened quickly as they lit up. He understood what that implied, oh yes he did. Nipping at Brain's lips, he giggled and bumped their noses together. "Oh, good! It'll be my turn to show you then," he whispered mischievously, tail wiggling wildly in the air.

Being touched by Pinky was even better. With a small shiver, he rubbed their noses together. "I look forward to it."

"_Zort._ Oh, you should. I'm quite good, you know," he teased, then broke down into laughter, pressing himself closer to his shivery husband.

He _was_ quite good. Brain curled his fingers into the fur at the small of his back, nuzzling into his neck and feeling his giggles. "I'm tempted to suggest you show me now," he purred.

"Oh, I don't know, Brain." He nipped at his ear next, then laved his tongue along the curve. "I don't know if you can handle all this," he wiggled above and against him, "just yet. Troz."

That just made him more tempted. He arched his back, rubbing their fur together, and nipped lightly at his neck. "How could you possibly know that before even making an attempt?"

"I have my ways," he giggled, hunching his shoulders as the nips tickled his neck. He slid down to press warm, open mouthed kisses to Brain's chest. One hand snaked behind him to keep him arched off the bed as his tongue teased his fur.

Brain pressed a hand to the nape of his neck, fingers curling into his fur. Breath catching a little, he lapped at the back of his ear, pressed light kisses to the pink insides. "Your ways?" His attempt at growling the words came out as more of a purr. "That's nothing more than conjecture, Pinky."

His ear twitched, falling flat under the attention. "Mmm," he dragged his tongue up Brain's neck, to right under his chin, then went back and repeated the process. "You're a conjugator." He settled his free hand on Brain's hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Head falling back, the megalomaniac couldn't help the soft moan that spilled from him. He shifted, pressing against the hand on his hip while his tail gave a small spasm. "That..." Was technically accurate; everyone conjugated. So he let it go. "I'm sure I could handle whatever you wanted to attempt."

"Whatever," he licked lower, tasting himself on the fur of his stomach, "I wanted?" The hand under him slid down to massage the small of his back, closer to his tail.

Oh, what had he just opened himself up to? His tail gave another spasm, this one born of eager excitement. His back arched a bit more, pressing into his tongue. He absolutely adored that warm, wet muscle; it was so mobile and talented. "Yes. You allowed me to do whatever it was I wanted."

"_Narf_," he purred, sucking over a patch of sticky fur on his tummy, his tongue parting the fur to reach the skin. Pinky attempted to make another soft, growly sound as he reached down to toy with that squirmy tail, stroking the base firmly. "Good. Now I get to show you who's in charge." He tried to say it with authority, but it was too amusing to him that he was mimicking his lover that his tone stayed playful and giddy, even as he tried growling.

It was really no fair, attacking his heart with those adorable sounds while his body was simultaneously under siege. He rocked back against the hand on his tail, the appendage twitching up. "In charge f-for the moment," he managed, trying to keep his mind from fogging over entirely.

"Well, I'll just have to make it a long moment, won't I?" He lapped up the remaining seed from Brain's fur before nuzzling his thigh, avoiding the pink shaft and pouch in favor of kissing and nibbling right where the thigh met his hips. "A really long moment."

Quivering, arching up to try and get more. "W-well... That's..." He was losing the battle against the fog trying to cover his mind. His hips shifted, trying to get attention between his legs. "Pinky."

He tried to contain his eagerness, but his tail betrayed him, swishing back and forth quickly. With one las nip, Pinky moved over to his other inner thigh and began the same treatment anew, suckling and lapping through to fur to the skin, humming softly. Oh, he loved making Brain feel good, wanted to watch him as he enjoyed each touch and kiss. "Make noises for me, Brain." He licked closer to his groin, but bypassed it completely and went back up his stomach.

The hitchy little squeaks that came out were more of a result of Pinky's teasing than his words, hips moving. He writhed, trying to get higher up. The teasing alone already had him hard and aching. He lifted his head, eyes dark, and watched his tongue. He let out a throaty moan, following it with a needy squeak. "Pinky," he whined.

"Yes, Brain?" Aha, now the tables were turned on him, though Pinky had no idea what that meant. His fingers went all the way to the tip of his tail, tugging and rolling, then slid back down to properly pump his tail. "Did you need something?" His tone was husky, excited blue eyes gazing right into the heated stare of his husband.

"Don't be a..." He couldn't think of the word, so fell silent and rocked back into his hand. He needed more. "Please, Pinky, please." He whimpered and squeaked softly, reaching out for him. Oh, he had such beautiful eyes...

"Oh, well, since you asked so nicely," he purred. Pinky made a beeline for his arousal, the sight alone enough to make his throb in reply. The scent had his mouth watering and the taste, oh, the taste made him deliciously dizzy as he dragged his tongue up from base to tip. He closed his lips around the head to suckle, then made his way back down sucking on the sides. He hummed appreciatively, keeping his eyes on Brain's.

His hips lifted on a high-pitched, warbling squeak, legs spreading to encourage more attention. "Oh..." He couldn't reach his lover, had to settle for gripping the sheets.

Pinky drew his length into his mouth, bobbing his head as his fingers curled around Brain's hips to hold him in place, massaging to encourage the spreading however. He moaned softly, sliding his tongue all around to taste as much as he could. He was so yummy, so pretty. His fetching husband of his.

He let out a loud, warbling sound, head falling back. That wet heat was incredibly overwhelming and he tried very hard to keep himself still so he could feel all of it, but his hips wriggled anyway, straining against Pinky's hands while his legs spread further. His tail gave a twitch, trying to shift out of the way so that he could offer himself fully to Pinky's ministrations. It didn't quite work, so he ended up letting out a submissive squeak instead. He couldn't recall ever having made such a sound before, but his mind was too clogged with sensation for him to remember anything properly.

Ears perking straight up to drink in that new, beautiful sound, Pinky squeaked back. One hand crept down to move Brain's tail for him, his index finger brushing against his entrance. His length pulsed, twitched at the thought of being encased, making him moan around Brain's heat. He pulled up some, letting his tongue tease the slit while his finger circled the little pucker.

Pinky's response just had Brain echoing his partner's moan, and his tail stiffened to ensure that it stayed well out of the way. He whined at the loss of his warm mouth, the teasing tongue simply maddening. He shook his head, eyes squeezing shut when he felt the finger on and around his entrance. It was so much, making pressure rise in his chest, but it wasn't nearly enough. In, in, please. He squealed out his desperation, writhing.

"Oh, oh, Brain, you're so, so pretty," Pinky moaned, watching him move, his eyes following every squirm and wiggle. He lapped at his shaft, then sat up to grab the three in one oil still by their sides. He needed to be inside of him, surrounded by the tightness and pulled in so deep. Coating his fingers liberally, Pinky settled back between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Brain's erection and suckled on it as he slid his slick finger over his entrance again, pushing in just a little, testing the quivering hole. He squeaked softly, already able to feel the heat within on his fingertips.

With a high squeaky whine, Brain managed to get his feet planted so he could press against his finger. He tried to relax so Pinky could go quickly, but the mouth and the hand on his length made it impossible to concentrate. He managed to open his eyes, dazed and needy, and latched his gaze onto his lover. Lost entirely to instinct, Brain squeaked his need, letting the squeaky love song out with mindless ease.

Pinky shivered, his body straining to react to the squeaks. His gaze darkened as it met Brain's, and he felt like he was drowning in those pretty pink pools. Sinking his finger into the tight heat, he squeaked back, his body trembling with need. The need to bury himself inside and the need to claim. But the need to make Brain feel good and please him overpowered that. Laving his tongue along his length one more time, Pinky leaned up to press kisses to his chest as he pumped with one hand and stretched with the other. It didn't take long to add a second finger, absolutely unable to wait.

The addition made him squirm more, the sounds coming out louder while his hips thrust against the fingers. He reached up with both hands, caressing Pinky's ears, and whimpered to try and get him closer. He wanted to kiss him, needed some sort of outlet for all of these extra emotions, all of this heat.

Pushing his fingers deeper and faster, Pinky lifted his head to capture Brain's lips. He squeaked eagerly, lapping and nibbling at his lover's mouth. His scent permeated all his senses, stoking the fire in his belly. Seeing Brain so submissive, so wanton, it delighted him to no end. And turned him on beyond belief. He swirled his thumb over the leaking slit, taking great pleasure in watching Brain come undone.

Brain poured squeaks of eager praise into his husband's mouth, raking his hands up and down his back, seeking purchase but not satisfied by any patch of fur his fingers curled into. His legs had begun to quiver, so he adjusted to wrap them around Pinky's waist. He was so ready to be filled, desperate for Pinky to take him. He was so ready to beg for it, the beginning of a squeaky plea slipping out when he suddenly saw stars and his squeak became a garbled, high whine. "_Yes_!"

Oh, he got one of Brain's special 'yes's! Pinky dragged his fingers over that spot one more time before pulling them out. It was his turn now. "_Narf, narf_," he groaned, slicking up his stiff erection. He rocked into his hand while he continued sliding his other up and down Brain's. "Oh, Brain...!" Positioning himself at Brain's entrance, he lifted his husband's hips up and rubbed their noses together with a chorus of gentle squeaks. He slid in carefully, as far as he could go, moaning lowly as his walls gripped around him. "Egad...!"

"Yes," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as he was filled. He squeaked back, grasping at his fur needily. Oh, Pinky was so deep and Brain adored the feeling of being surrounded inside and out by his husband. He squeaked that out and panted against his lips, letting out more love songs as he adjusted to the incredible sensation.

Pinky made sure to have every inch of Brain touched by some part of his body. His lips brushed the top of his head, his legs pressed against his lover's legs, his stomach brushing the tip of his length. He ran his hands up and down his sides, rocking slowly in and out. It felt like he was being sucked in and Pinky whined as he continued the slow pace. "Brain, egad, Brain," he panted into the pink of his ear, pitch keening. "So good..."

He couldn't speak beyond a certain one-syllable word, so panted out little squeaky responses. Even his moans were coming out high and squeaky, the overwhelming sensation of just having his lover _everywhere_ destroying his mind entirely. His scent was the only thing he could breathe and even that was driving him to the brink. With a whimper, he rolled his hips to try and urge him to go faster. His ears dropped, eyes opening only a little as he lapped helplessly at Pinky's neck.

"No, Brain, I'm in charge," he squeaked out, trying very hard to keep control of his pace with Brain rolling beneath him and the warm tongue on his neck. He snaked his hand between them to tug at Brain's shaft, his hips pushing deeper, harder, but getting no faster. Oh, he did want to go faster, his mind fuzzy and tingles shooting throughout his body, but he meant it when he said he'd make it a long moment. He squeaked that out to him, his hand around his arousal keeping the same pace as he nipped at his ear.

Brain lifted his head, the nipped ear perking up while the other stayed down. He rubbed his nose against Pinky's cheek and continued to squeak needily, the primitive part of his mind hoping to sing him into submission. The hand at his leaking length just made the love songs louder, the deeper thrusts making them less demanding and far more complimentary. Beautiful, wonderful, stunning.

Dark, heavy blue eyes roved over him, memorizing his needy lover. He sang back to him, with each note his pace sped up just a little, finally complying with both his and Brain's desires. Faster, harder, deeper. All three made him feel as if the fire in his belly was engulfing him. His fist tightened, pumping faster for more volume, his ears twitching madly. He needed to find that spot again, made each thrust purposeful as he drove deeper in search of it, whimpering as the heat blew him away.

Brain's back bowed suddenly, a white heat stealing away his vision when Pinky found what he was looking for. "Yes!" he cried, clawing desperately at his back as the sensations nearly tore him to pieces. He was everywhere, inescapable, and the smaller mouse's body simply succumbed. He squeaked loudly and helplessly into his lover's ear as his release spilled between them, dark eyes wide and filling with tears. It was too much, it was too good, it left him shattered.

The muscles clenching around him drove him crazy His thrusts became erratic, losing all sense of rhythm as he felt his lover's seed splatter against him and watched him lose himself. Pinky's own wild squeaks joined his as he rocked faster and faster, coming with a shudder that shook him to his core. He whined mindlessly until he was completely spent, gently rolling his hips as he collapsed atop Brain and lapped at the tears on his cheeks.

Breathing heavily, chest heaving as he gulped down air, Brain continued to cling to his lover and whimper softly as he came down from such an earth-shaking high. He tried speaking his name, but only a soft squeak came out, so he let it go. He'd talk later when his mind was functioning again, assuming it ever regained its proper functions. Oh, he hoped it would. It'd be difficult to take over the world if he remained in this blissed out state forever. He squeaked an "I love you," teary eyes falling shut.

Pinky squeaked his "I love you" back, not wanting to disturb the moment with words. With his non-sticky hand, he stroked Brain's brow soothingly, continuing to brush his tongue along his tears. His limbs felt so heavy, everything felt incredibly heavy, but perfect, so perfect and wonderful. The loving licks became soft kisses as he gained more control of his body, nuzzling Brain's cheek.

Brain just laid as he was, submissive to whatever the taller mouse wanted to do. Every inhalation of his scent was just more of a reason to remain surrounded by all this soft, tender warmth. His breathing slowly evened out, the weeping coming to a natural halt, and it occurred to him that there didn't seem to be a single patch on his body that felt untouched. His lids fluttered open slowly so he could gaze at his lover, and he just had to smile a little bit.

His heart skipped a beat or two or eight. Tail wagging limply, Pinky beamed down at him and most definitely had to kiss that adorable smile. The smile that was just for him. Much better than all the teary tears. He hummed against his lips, it tasted better too. He continued to pet him, running his fingers along his ears and cheeks and temple, and squeaked quietly, just to make sure he was alright.

Brain's response was a soft little purr, eyes slipping shut again. He was fine, just well and truly spent. His fingers slowly unclenched from his fur, his tight hug morphing into a gentle embrace. His mind was starting to work again as well, but everything else was so pleasant and heavy that he didn't bother straining himself to get it working faster. They could snuggle just like this forever at this point and he wouldn't mind in the slightest. Damn the world; he had his own piece of it right here.

Careful not to disturb him and keep their cuddling as close as possible, Pinky quietly groomed him, running his tongue behind his ear and down to his neck. He'd get his sticky stomach again soon, but he was too content to cocoon his lover and keep his safe and warm to move away just yet. "I love you, Brain," he finally whispered, settling their cheeks together. "More than everything."

Brain sighed quietly, tilting his head a bit to press more firmly against him. "I love you too," he breathed. "You are everything." He was starting to feel an ache that wrung a soft whine from him as he knew that meant his perfect little bubble was about to be ruined. He shifted his hips a little, nose scrunching a bit.

Pinky kissed the tip of his scrunchy nose, carefully lifting himself up and out of his husband. He settled back around him, wrapping him up in his arms to make up for it. "I'm in you and you're in me," he giggled softly, rubbing their noses together.

He hated the stretched, empty feeling that always left behind. But as long as he could stay close, it was, if not acceptable, at least tolerable. And Pinky's words helped, even though the literal meaning behind the words was a tad disgusting. He wriggled his hips a little to settle himself and pressed a small, warm kiss to his lover's lips. "Quite."

Humming happily, tail wagging a bit more firmly now, Pinky returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, still awfully spent. "We need to do that more often," he grinned, eyes sparkling. "Show each other who's boss. Poit. You do the most wonderful of things, Brain."

He felt the most wonderful of things, too. On either end. With a small stretch and a sigh, Brain relaxed beneath his lover and had every intention of falling asleep curled up just like this. "If we do so too often, my dear, I fear my mind would eventually just stop returning."

"Egad..." He pressed his lips to his forehead. "Well, we can't have that. I love your mind. It's all smarty and full of big wordy-words and plans." Reaching down, Pinky tugged the blanket around them to tuck them in. "How about only on special occasions?" Like Arbor Day or Tuesdays.

Special occasions could really mean anything to his very special husband, so Brain nodded and lazily licked his jaw. "Alright, that's suitable." Purring quietly, he nestled his face in the crook of Pinky's neck so he could fall asleep wrapped in his scent.

"I love you, Brain," he sighed contentedly, cuddling close. "Goodnight."

"I... I love you too, Pinky." He yawned, didn't have the energy to be embarrassed when it came out squeaky. "Goodnight, dear."

* * *

Yay, porn! Also, this was co-written (as usual) with the dear and darling skimmingsurfaces~

She is all the things :D

PatB is all the things :heart:

I LOVE ALL THE THINGS! XDDD


End file.
